Question: A green pair of suspenders costs $$9$, and a popular gold backpack costs $10$ times as much. How much does the gold backpack cost?
Explanation: The cost of the gold backpack is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $9$ $10 \times $9 = $90$ The gold backpack costs $$90$.